Book 1: Herobrine's Puppet
by Moonflower of ShadowClan
Summary: A Gameknight999 Adventure series in a different persepective. A user that ends up in Minecraft and raised like a villager. She soon ends up on a wild adventure with Gameknight. 1/3 books.
1. Information

**Information**

This is the first book out of three of the Gameknight999 Adventure series. All characters are credited to Mark Cheverton, except for my OC, and the owner of Minecraft is Mojang.

This story follows a user that was sucked into Minecraft, much like Gameknight, but instead, she had lived for seasons in an NPC village participating in their activities as part of the community. She will soon find out her destiny throughtout the series and choose between the ones she loves or to go home.

If any ideas come to mind for this series, please let me know through PM. I will get back with you as soon as possible and hopefully get this story on the road.

 **Update:** Monday October 31, 2016

\- There is plenty of mistakes, but I will be dubbing this as a rough draft now, as I will be going over the grammer and spelling mistakes when I completed the storyline.


	2. Chapter 1

I walked out of my home with my satchel hung over my shoulder. Some of my long brown hair fell to the front, and I quickly moved it back. My deep blue-gray eyes looked around my village. Farmer, my best friend, was farming the crops. That was his job. Technically, he and I lived together. He wore a light brown smock and a dark brown stripe running down the center. I walked up to Farmer. "I am going mining," I told him as I adjusted the satchel on my shoulder.

Farmer looked up from his work. His emerald green eyes boring into me. He hated the idea that I had to leave the village, beyond the walls. Yeah... we set up walls. They were made of cobblestone to prevent the Endermen from removing the blocks, allowing the mobs to enter. Archers took place on the walls and towers around. A watcher was keeping an eye on the Watchtower that resided in the center of our village. Our crafter lived underneath the tower in a room called a crafting chamber.

Now, I know what you are going to say. Isn't this supposed to be Gameknight999's point of view, and not some random villager girl? Well... yes, but he was out trying to defeat this supposed strong opponent called Herobrine. And this was a different village from Gameknight's. Maybe one day I could go with them and fight for Minecraft. As of now, I was to go out mining. Unlike other villagers, I actually look like a user. Odd, right?

"Be safe, and come back before dusk!" Farmer said watching me leave for the entrance. I waved at him letting him know I heard.

I knew he was worried, but I got my iron sword, I will be fine. I dipped my head at the Warriors. They opened the gate allowing me to pass. "If I don't come back, you know the drill!" I called out, walking backwards. I watched them nod. I felt out of place with my looks. I didn't have the big noses, nor the unibrow. I shook the thought away, turning to make my way to a nearby cave. I brought out my stone pickaxe, swinging it over my shoulder. I had a few of them in my satchel. This one was special. It came from a friend who had died in that Great War with the User-that-is-not-a-user. I missed him greatly.

As for me, I was somehow sucked into the game, much like Gameknight, but I never figured out how to escaped. On top of that, I have little to no memory of the real world. Not even my family. Now I permanently had a username tag hovering over my head, but no server thread like most users have when entering the server. I guess I would be a user-that-is-not-a-user myself. My username tag said WarriorMoonstar, but the villagers came to know me as Moonstar, or Moon, even Moony. Since I also had no memory of my real name, I got used to be called that.

I soon made it to the cave mouth that I always enter. An eary breeze came from the darkness that caused me to shiver. Something wasn't right. I looked around expecting to see a creeper or spider. Nothing. I sighed, placing my special pickaxe away to bring out my iron sword in my right hand, and torches in the left. Darkness engulfed me, and I could already hear the mobs. I saw the purple eyes of the endermen. They just stared. They did not look away. I was not paying attention and a creeper came out of nowhere. It lit up a few times then exploded without warning. I gasped from the sudden impact causing me to fly and hit the ground not too far away.

'That really hurt!' I thought. I rose back to my feet quickly lighting the area. Mobs were practically everywhere! What the heck! I have never seen so many. Then I saw why. They were having one of those gatherings. And a guy with glowing white eyes was standing on a higher place. He wore a dark smock, hard to tell in the dim light. I stared wide eyed at the man.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Get her!" He cried out furiously. Instantly, the mobs charged for me. They climbed over one another trying to get me.

I panicked. 'Farmer was right to worry!' Scrambling, I turned running back toward the entrance of the cave.

"Don't let her escape!" The man cried out once more. Instantly, a wall of endermen blocked my path.

I came to a complete stop, almost stumbled and fall. My heart pounded in fear, feeling as if it was about to explode. I did not dare look at the endermen, in fear I would enrage them all. I looked behind me to see that the mobs were now inching closer, and closer to me. The only thing I knew what to do was raise my iron sword, readying for the fight. 'Oh, StarClan!' I screeched in my mind. 'I am gonna die!' But I did not want to die without a good fight.

One of the spiders leapt at me, and I dodged swiping my sword at the spider. It flashed red. It turned glaring at me angrily ready to leap toward me again. This time, all the mobs joined in. Creepers, spiders, and zombies. The endermen just kept blocking my way out, unable to join the fight. Good, I did not want them to. I continued to attack the spiders only to have the mobs behind me attack. As I killed a mob, three hearts had been diminished from mine. I growled irritated, but it was because I was afraid. I spun striking the mobs in range. It didn't help since I got myself dizzy.

Not too long later, I was brought to my knees. It felt like I only had half a heart left. If I die, I won't respawn. Panic filled my mind. I closed my eyes tightly waiting for the final strike. "Enough!" Cried out the man. I slowly opened my eyes, looking up into his white eyes.

My own widened fearfully. I then looked down. "If you are going to finish me, then do it," I breathed. I had no strength, and my stomach growled. I knew I wouldn't regenerate my health at this point. Why did I leave without food?!

"If I wanted you dead, I would have let my mobs finish you." The man spoke calmly, with a hint of growl.

I looked at him confused. He was grinning at me. "Why let me live?" I asked, regretting the question.

"I have a plan," he told me, his smile widening even more. "You will gain the trust of the User-that-is-not-a-user," saying the name caused him to momentarily scowl before grinning again, "and report to one of my mobs when you get the chance." He looked around the group. "Fail me, and I won't hesitate to kill you." I stare at him fearfully. "Do you understand?" He demanded.

I knew I was defeated. I had no other choice. Well, technically I did. "Yes, I will do as you command." I hung my head in defeat.

"Good~" he purrs delightfully. He knew he had won this little battle, and that his plan was succeeding. I watched him kneel down to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. I winced as his eyes brighten. Whatever he was doing to me, it kind of hurt.

'What was he doing?' I thought fearfully. The man soon stood up again. I looked over to him. My health was regenerated. I slowly stood up. Was that all he wanted to do? torture me?

The man grinned evilly. "I would suggest keeping your emotions under control, or you could blow your cover. I have given you some of my powers. Use it wisely." He said telling the other mobs that their job was done. "I will know where you are, and if you betray me. I have not given you much, so do not thunk you can take me with your new abilities." He then vanished in thin air. Only an enderman lingered around. He watched me carefully before vanishing himself.

When they were gone, I collapsed, crying. All that fear that was bottled up finally came out. I had thought I was gonna die. I covered my face with my hands. Maybe I should have let him kill me. I do not want to try and kill Gameknight. After some moments of crying, I regained myself. I wiped away the tears then rose to my feet. I noticed something as I rose. My eyes were glowing bright blue, well I could only see a blue glow on my hand. I was confused about this so I made my way out of the cave.

Along the way, I saw mobs looking at me, some where about to attack till they saw my eyes. They soon lowered their gazes and backed away. They didn't even challenge me! I stared at them wide-eyed. I continued walking trying to find a water. I kept looking wearily at the mobs, fearing they would attack me. I did not want to go through that again.

Not too long later, I found a decent sized pond. Looking into the water, I saw that my eyes looked normal, but they glowed. I remembered the man's words, 'I suggest keeping your emotions under control.' I sat there taking a few breaths imagining myself helping farmer and having a calm life. Instantly I noticed my eyes dimmed looking like their old selves again. Rising to my feet, I made my way back to the village.

A zombie came out at me, followed by three others. I watched them calmly. Whatever powers that man gave me, might as well see how it works; but what if I attacked these mobs? Would it make me a betrayal toward him? I shook the thought away. I glared at them, allowing my eyes to flash their blue light. It seemed to work as they stopped in their tracks looking surprised.

Just as I thought I was safe, I heard clinking and looked over. A cave spider leapt at me. Why was there a cave spider?! It tried to bite me, but I kept its poisonous mandibles away from me. I soon knocked it off of me, drawing my sword and scrambling to my feet, ready for a fight. I growled irritated causing my eyes to glow bright blue. The spiders hadn't noticed my eyes till it was too late. With blinding speed, I had killed them all, landing accurate strikes. What was left was one spider who had lowered its head in defeat. One more strike on this one and it dies. I raised my sword toward the beast.

"Pleasssse," the spider seemed to beg. "I didn't know it wassss you."

I stopped there. It could speak? I calmed myself. "It is fine," I sheathed my weapon. "Just let the others know about me, and we won't have this same effect." I watched the spider dip its head then crawled away. I placed a hand on my chest breathing heavily. I wasn't exhausted, I was terrified.

I soon returned to my village. It had gotten dark, but that was a few minutes ago that happened. I was currently trying to keep myself calm so my eyes wouldn't glow. It was easier said than done.

I approached the walls looking up to the guards waving to them. "Open the gates!" Called one of the guards. I watched as they opened them allowing me to enter. I was soon greeted by an angry Farmer.

"Where were you?" He asked. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

I watched farmer as calmly as I could. "No, I am completely fine."

"Not according to your shirt." Farmer growled. I looked to my shirt seeing it was tattered from the fight I had. "Get in the house, we will discuss your punishment." I sighed making my way toward our home. Farmer watched as I made my way there. Looking around, I saw the villager's crafter outside with a few guards. They all looked worried, but angry relief was now glinting in their eyes.

Inside, I took a seat at the table. I did not dare look up to Farmer, who had also entered the building. He closed the door after him, taking a seat next to me. "Why was the village crafter out of his safe place?" I asked nervously, still not looking up to Farmer.

"He was about to send out a search party," I hear Farmer growled. "You got the whole village worried. They were about to solute the dead, but I told them to search for you first." I stared at him wide eyed, almost forgetting to keep myself calm.

Closing my eyes, since they began to glow again, tears began to fall down my cheeks. "I...I am sorry," I tried to keep myself under control. "I never meant to worry anyone."

"That is why your punishment is that you cannot leave the village," Farmer said. I looked sharply at him, completely forgetting about my eyes. Good thing he was not looking toward me at that moment. I looked back down, closing my eyes. "Not without a Warrior, that is." Now I was shocked.

"Really?" I asked happily. My eyes dimmed to normal.

Farmer nods, "Yes." He seemed to making dinner. "Just as long as you take one, you can go."

My smile soon disappeared, feeling nervous. "Then can I take a Warrior to join Gameknight's army?" I asked, my fingers clenched on my lap.

Farmer looked at me angrily. "Absolutely not!" He growls, I winced from his harsh tone.

I thought of something quickly. Then I had it. "Maybe Gameknight can help me get back to the real world." It was a lie. Since I came into this game at such a young age, I barely even remembered that world. All I knew was the life of Minecraft.

I saw Farmer's green eyes dull with sadness. "You really want to go back?" He asked, lowering his head.

Now I felt very guilty. Why did I have to say that. Of course I did not want to leave this village. Everyone here was like one big family to me. I lowered my gaze. "Yes," I responded. "I want to know what it is like there. What it looks like, and who my parents are." Okay, yeah. Those were good reasons for me to leave.

Farmer slowly turned away from me. I knew he was really sad. "Very well," he sighed, "you leave an dawn. We will discus this with the crafter after our meal." I nodded, though, he could not see the nod.

Later that night, almost at midnight, we made our way to the big building made of cobblestone. It looked like some kind of church. This was where our crafter, like every other village, resided. Without a crafter, the villagers became The Lost, and would have to spread out to find a new village.

One of the villagers stood guard. Upon seeing us, broke the single block of cobblestone to reveal a vertical pathway. It was completely dark. Farmer made his way down the steps, soon disappearing into the darkness. I followed not to long after. As I climbed down, the villager placed the block back. My eyes strained to see in the pitch darkness of the passageway. It felt like a zombie would come out of the darkness to attack me. I let my eyes brighten, lighting the passageway with a blue hue. Seeing as I was safe, I continued down the ladder.

Not too long later, I saw light at the bottom. I dimmed my eyes back to normal as I neared. I was not going to let Farmer find out what actually happened. He would either not trust me anymore, along with the other villagers, or freak.

I stepped off the ladder then went to stand next to Farmer. He had been patiently waiting for me. We both walked down the lit passageway. The end of the tunnel was quite hard to see. I felt uneasy. Our crafter was nice, but when he finds out my plan, he most likely will not be pleased. This happened last time, but I did not have the idea of traveling with Gameknight till just now.

It did not take us too long before we were standing in front of an iron door. Farmer knocked on it getting an armored warrior's attention. He peered through the windowed door then opened it seeing it was not a threat. We entered the huge room. Instantly I could hear the villagers working. How could a crafter stand this much racket?

Farmer stepped up to our crafter, who was inspecting everyone's work. "Crafter," Farmer spoke with a serious tone. "We need to talk."

The crafter turned toward Farmer. Her deep green eyes looking at him with concern. "Is something wrong?" she asked curiously then looked over to me when she noticed I was standing there. I looked at her only to look away to the ground.

Farmer looked over to me with narrowed eyes. "Not really," he responds. "she wants to join Gameknight's group to find her way back home." He did not sound pleased when he said that.

The crafter's eyes dulled a bit. "I new this day would come," her old voice spoke. "All users want to leave back to their physical world." She began to think for a moment, mumbling to herself. After a few seconds, she finally spoke, "If this is her wish, I cannot stop her."

Farmer looked surprised at the crafter. "I had also told her that she will be taking a warrior whenever she leaves the village." He sounded like it was more of a demand. I knew he was just concerned over my safety.

The crafter shook her head. "This is a journey she will take alone," she told Farmer, turning to get back to her work.

Farmer took a step forward. "What about her safety?!" he growls. "What if a creeper comes out to explode and she perishes?!"

The crafter turned back to him. "She will be fine," she reassures him. "She already proved she can take care of herself." She was about to continue walking, but stopped again. "If it makes you feel better, she can go on horseback." She motioned for a villager to approach, they did. He was carrying a saddle with a set of iron horse armor. Another approached with a normal set of armor with an iron sword. The crafter motioned toward me. They went over handing me all the equipment.

"Th...thank you," I dipped my head, putting all the materials in my satchel.

"Be safe," the crafter said.

Farmer lead the way out, he still did not look very pleased. "I will," I responded before following Farmer out of the chamber.

Outside, Farmer gave me a sharp look. "You will not stop to rest," he harshly told me. "Find Gameknight's group and do not ever separate from them." I nodded, looking down. I heard hooves thudding along the ground. I looked up to see a pitch black horse. I was guessing they were giving me the horse since it could blend in with the darkness. I put the saddle on the horse. Before I could mount, Farmer embraced me with a hug. "Please be safe, and if you decide to come back, I will always welcome you home," he looked at me with tear filled eyes.

"I will be fine," I reassured, mounting the horse when he let go. I kicked the horse to get him started. The gates opened as the horse walked toward them. Farmer followed, only to stop at the gates. When I exited, I stopped and turned the horse a bit. I waved and they waved back. I kicked the horse and galloped toward the direction I thought they had headed in.


	3. Chapter 2

I galloped along the route I thought they had gone. 'I wonder where they went off to?' I thought nervously. The sun was beginning to set, and the horse began panting heavily. I slowed him down to a stop. "Good boy," I patted him on the neck. Dismounting, I looked around. There was a roofed biome to my left and a normal forest to my right. The rest was a plains biome. "This will do," I said pulling out a fence, placing it on the ground then tethered the lead to it. I went to get some wood. The sun had not set yet, but I did not want to be left in the complete darkness.

"Ride straight to Gameknight's group, and do not stop," Farmer's voice said in my mind.

I scowled. 'I will be fine,' I reassured him, though I knew he could not hear me. I entered the forest biome collecting some wood with my stone pickaxe. It did not take me long to cut a few wood down. I made my way back to the horse. Digging a hole, I turned the wood blocks into planks. I proceeded to place a wood plank in the hole, igniting it with my flint and steel. Once I had light, I began to build around the campfire, leaving the horse just outside the walls. I only placed it two blocks high. All of it being made of dirt. I pulled out a bed, placing it on the ground. The nice warm bed looked really cozy, but I found myself not tired, yet.

It grew completely dark out now. I could hear the moans of the zombies, the pattering feet of creepers, and the creaking of skeleton bones. It made me feel at unease. Now I heard an enderman roaming, teleporting here and there at random. When it saw me, it instantly removed a dirt block. I watched with horror, but not staring at the black creature. It let a zombie see me. This made me even more fearful. I quickly stood up, unsheathing my iron sword. Due to my fear, I let my eyes glow. Instantly, the zombie stopped upon seeing them. It turned to do something else.

"Have you not learned to control yourself?" I heard a familiar voice. Jumping, I looked over to see the man I had seen in the cave just standing on the top of the makeshift wall. He was scowling at me, but soon he smiled. I knew he could see I was terrified. "I see..." he looked amused. I began to look a little more angry now. He frowned at this. "Do not get angry at me," he growls.

"What do you want?" I asked, my voice cracked with fear.

He looked like he was inspecting my little safe place. He looked over to me, grinning. "I only came to see if there was a user here, but I found you instead."

I sat down on the ground. "Well, you found me, now you can leave," I responded. What was I doing?! He can easily best me.

He began to growl, but calmed himself. "I will not be ordered around by you," he said. I felt myself become afraid again. I looked away from him, not looking pleased. "Besides, since I am here, might as well check your progress."

'I knew it!' I thought irritated. How could I have been so scared of this man? He is very obnoxious. I did not know who he think he was. "Are you really going to start spying on me?" I sounded unhappy.

"If I must, yes," the man responded calmly. "Your safety walls are poorly made." He continued to inspect the walls. "You could have used cobblestone."

"I can make my poorly protective walls by myself, thank you," I hotly said. "Besides, it is only for the night. It is faster with dirt." I watched him a bit more. "Who are you anyway?" Better to know his name then find it out later, I always say. Well, not really.

The man looked at me quite surprised. "You," he began not really knowing what to say, "seriously?!" He sounded angry, but he did not look angry. I shook my head. How could I know anyone outside my village. I only heard rumors, but none of them had descriptions when they were told. The man growls at the knowledge that I did not know who he was. He soon calmed himself and spoke calmly, "It is Herobrine."

I looked at him with wide eyes. Yep, those were one of the rumors I have heard about. How could I have not seen it before? What was so scary about him? Okay, yeah, I was terrified at first, but now... he just did not frighten me much. Unless he gets mad, anyway.

I had not noticed I was staring at him the whole time. "Why are you staring?" He growled. I shook my head looking away and blushing. Why was I blushing?! Oh yeah, embarrassment.

I looked angry, or at least tried. "Why me?" I asked out of the blue.

"What?" he asked, sounding confused.

I did not look at him. I looked to be thinking about something. "Why did you not kill me?" I asked. I really wanted to know. All the rumors about him and giving no one mercy.

He scoffed, crossing his arms. "You are going to be my spy for the User-that-is-not-a-user," he told me.

That was true, he did say that earlier in that cave. I felt a but skeptical. "If I fail, I will anyways be killed," I shrugged, acting as calm as possible. He nods at my words, obviously I knew the answer. "What if I succeed?" I looked at him with only my eyes.

His expression did not change from his frown. "Then you will be of no use to me," he simply responds. "You would have served your purpose."

I looked at him with more anger. "So I am just a puppet?!" I growled, my eyes glowing a brighter blue. "This is what you do to all your mobs? You send them out to do your dirty work?" I looked furious. I watched how he looked surprised only for an instant before scowling. "You sacrifice the innocent to get what you want! Have you not thought of a better plan then sacrificing them?"

He growled angrily, his eyes also glowing brighter. "I will not tolerate you telling me what I do wrong!" he hissed. "My fellow mobs will follow my command because they know what is best for them."

"By slaughtering them?!" I scowled. "Have you not thought about their safety?!" I point out to the open air where all the mobs roamed just outside the dirt walls. This guy was blind! He only sacrifices the mobs to get what he wants. "Why can you not at least put some good armor on them?"

"Do not tell me what to do!" He growls. "You are not leading this war, I am!" He looked almost fed up with me. We both could hear the mobs collecting outside to hear the bickering we both were making.

"If you do not like my suggestions, then why do you not already have killed me?" I asked, challenging him. "I know you can do that." I stood straight, readying myself for him to retaliate.

Next thing I knew, I was instantly pinned by him. I gasped at the force that he used. I struggled to get my footing properly, but I had been lifted off the ground. I stared at him with an angry look. He too looked very angry. It actually scared me. What have I done?! I promised Farmer I would be alright, but now I am at death's hand. I closed my eyes ready for the final blow. I imagined Farmer never getting to see me again, and how I will never get to see the physical world.

I waited, but nothing happened. I felt him release me, letting me land on the ground only to stumble to my knees. Opening my eyes, slowly, I looked up to him. He looked angry, but not as angry as before. "Why did you not kill me?" I asked, confused. He had the chance to do so, but he did not.

He frowned for a bit more then begins to smile. He crouched down to me. I had to hold back panic. "My dear, if I wanted to kill you, I would have done so back in the cave," he looked at me innocently. Was he playing games with me?

I growled at him, sounding a lot like a wolf. "I never wanted this," I said, looking down as if I had submitted to him. "I am not as strong as you think I am."

He chuckles at what I had said. "I know," he simply responds. I look at him surprised. "That is why I chose you. If you were to disobey me, I can easily take you down."

"And if I cannot fight the mobs that you send his way?" I asked. I thought of finally finding Gameknight only to be instantly killed due to him sending out his mobs.

He frowned at the question. "Do not lie about that," he growls. "I have seen you fight well back in that cave."

I blinked confused. Did he just compliment my fighting style? Why would someone as evil as him compliment a low life? I looked at him with questioning eyes, they had dimmed to near normal. "What?" I asked, acting dumb. I know what he said. Just wanted to see if he would say it again.

He obviously noticed my trick. "Do not play dumb!" he spoke. "You know what I said." He stands, and steps back. "Now stand up." Nervously, and not wanting to be forced in any way, rose to my feet. I watched him, expecting him to attack again. He started for the open part of the dirt wall from when an enderman stole the block. Once outside, he looked over to me. "Well?" he asked, growling. I quickly made my way after him. What was he going to do? And why am I following him?! I made my way toward my horse, ready to mount him. "We are walking," he said.

I stopped, holding the lead in my hands. "What?" I asked looking over to him. I had to bring my horse to be able to get to Gameknight.

"Leave the horse," he told me. "We are doing it my way." I watched him nervously. He looked serious. Shrugging, I took the reins of the horse, letting him roam as he pleases. I turned to Herobrine then followed.

"Alright," I said, "what is your idea of a better way?" He smiled at me looking really evil. He reached out to me, but I stepped back with narrowed eyes. "We are walking, right?" He frowned at me. I noticed the mobs were keeping their distant from us. Well, until Herobrine began to frown, then they started to get on edge readying themselves for a fight. He reached out again, this time I allowed it, and placed it on my shoulder.

Next thing I know, we had changed locations within seconds. I became suddenly nauseous. He laughs at me since I looked sick and I had stumbled a bit. I growled at him, but he sends a threatening glare at me. I looked around at our surroundings. We were in a snow biome. Nice and cold to me. It was still night out, so I saw creepers, and all kinds of mobs around us. There were spruce trees here and there all spread out. Further inside the spruce forest, I see a camp. The fire was lit, and there were walls up. I saw movement in the trees letting me know that there were something on top. We currently were out of range of sight at the moment.

Looking over to Herobrine, I straightened up. "So what? I just go stroll in and say, 'hi, I want to join your group and help you defend Minecraft'? I doubt they would allow me in their group just because I showed up."

He watched me silently. "No," he finally spoke up, "I expect you to wait till day to join them." He watches the camp momentarily. "Until then, you are to stay here."

"And be with you?!" I asked sounding horrified.

"What is wrong with that?" He asked with narrowed eyes. He kind of sounded... hurt? I shook the thought away. How could he have any feelings? He was a villain to the Minecraft world.

I kind of felt bad now. "Fine," I said. Better to agree with him then get my head bit off for being defiant. "What do we do till then?"

He crossed his arms across his chest. "We wait," he responds calmly. I went bit out before making a small natural-looking wall to stay behind. If anything, I knew they might have a watcher on their side, so he would see them. "What are you doing?"

I looked over to him. "Making a small wall to stick behind till daybreak," I responded. "They most likely have a watcher on their side. Watchers have the keenest

eyesight." I finished the wall. Herobrine did not seem too pleased with hiding, but he did not seem to argue. For once. I sat down behind the wall, Herobrine joining. He just stood there, looking around. Probably trying to figure out a plan. "Why do you want me to spy on Gameknight?" I decided to ask while we waited.

He looks at me silently. He still looked grumpy as always. "So I can find out his weakness, and destroy him."

I sighed. He sounded like he was out for revenge or something. "Why destroy him? You will not solve anything." I tried to reason with him. Easier said then done.

"So I can take the Gateway back to the physical world!" He growls.

"What will you do once you have succeeded?" I asked.

"I will use their technology against them for trapping me in this game," He growls.

I growled. "What will you do with technology? Hack into their military weaponry?!" I watched him nod. I blinked in surprise. The surprised look did not last. "What happens when you have succeeded that goal?"

"I will free my mobs onto the world and let them destroy the human race," he responds. I looked away. All he wants is to destroy the living creatures that already exist. I looked away not knowing what else to say. What could I say? Now I know his plans, but I was not sure if Gameknight knew it. I decided it was not worth it. If he is so set on destroying the world, so be it. "Now what are you thinking?" he sounded curious, but angry.

I shook my head refusing to tell him. Like that would settle anything. The thought of all those innocent humans and animals getting slaughtered for something they did not do. I had to figure out how to make him realize this path was not one he should follow.

I could hear him growl angrily. "Tell me or..." he was cut off.

"Or what? You would kill me?" I asked, literally challenging him to even try. I watched him with narrowed eyes, readying myself for him to attack. What was odd was that he all he did was growl then turn away. He did not attack me. "I thought so," I looked away from him. I knew he had the guts to kill me, I just do not understand why he does not.

"Just do your job," he growls after a few silent seconds, turning away afterword.

I was about make a retort, but figured it was going to do absolutely nothing. I decided to lean back against the wall to rest a bit. The moon was high in the sky right now, so morning will be soon. I thought to myself of what to talk about. Should I get to know him? 'No point,' I thought. If I tried, I might just end up being killed. I watched him stand there with his back facing me. Why is he hanging around with me? He knows he can leave now. "You know you can leave now that I am near Gameknight's camp, right?" I decided to ask. It was mostly out of curiosity anyway.

He did not respond for a while, keeping his back turned. I sighed heavily at his response. He was being stubborn right now. "To make sure you are safe till day," he finally responds. I had been about to close my eyes, and when I heard him, I blinked open my eyes. Keeping me safe? He looked at me. "You should get some sleep." I watched him stare at me for a moment before looking away to stare out.

Why would he want to protect me? Not too long ago, he had said that if I failed, he would killed me. Did he just change his mind, or did he think I was not capable of keeping myself safe? Whatever the case, I still did not trust him. He cannot just go around saying he will kill me if I failed then say he will keep me safe. It just does not make sense.

It was not too long later when I fell asleep. All I dreamt was of nightmares. Gameknight actually failing, and I was supposed to have kept him safe. I watched as Gameknight was kneeling on the ground, exhausted. He looked like he was on the brink of death. I tried to race over, but I was shortly blocked by an arm. I looked over to see a an NPC. He shook his head. I turned to look at the near death Gamenight. In a blink of an eye, Herobrine stood in front of him, diamond sword in hand. "Ready to use the gateway?" he growled. His back was turned to me so I could not see his face.

"N...never," Gameknight choked out. He bravely looked up to Herobrine, looking as if he was really angry or determined.

Hearing his answer, Herobrine gripped the hilt of the blade tighter. "Pitty, I was planning on soaring your life if you did," he spoke calmly, raising the sword ready to strike.

I could not believe this! Was I literally going to stand aside and watch the User-that-is-not-a-user die? Why was no one helping him? I tried to move, but I could not. I looked down to see I was chained. Why was I chained! What was going on?! I thrashed, trying to free myself.

"Wake up," a voice spoke.

"No!" I choked out. "I have to do something!"

"Wake up," the voice became firmer. I continued to struggle, only to feel a pair of hands hold me on either side of my arms. "Wake up!" I was being shaken. I suddenly shot my eyes open only to find it still dark out. Herobrine hovered over me looking worried. When he realized I was finally awake, his expression became cold again. "Good, you are awake." He let me go and stood up. "You were yelling and thrashing in your sleep." He did not sound pleased. "If I had not woken you, you might have alerted their camp."

I looked down, blushing in embarrassment. I almost screwed up our hiding spot from a stupid nightmare. "S...sorry," was all I could say. Humph, like that would be enough. I hear him grunt in disappointment.

"What kind of dream caused you so much stress?" He asked, glaring. I looked up to him nervously. When I did, I saw the exact same dream, but more a vision. He looked ready to to strike me down with a scowl. What was odd was that I was over beside a bunch of villagers. I blinked with confusion. I then heard a snap. "Hey!" I was snapped back into reality. "Did you even hear what I asked?" I stared blankly at him. "I asked what kind of dream you had that caused you to thrash around screaming."

I stared at him for a bit longer before shaking my head. "N...nothing to worry about," I reassured. "Just a bad dream."

Herobrine growled. "Bad dreams do not cause such a fuss." He looked over to see the sun was rising. Looking back to me, he sighed. "Does not matter now, better get to that camp before they leave." He turned read to leave. "Oh, and I will be watching." He walked away then suddenly vanished. I was left all alone.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I watched momentarily at where Herobrine had vanished. I sighed heavily. Well, time to do what I was enhanced to do. Rising to my feet, I looked over to see the camp was packing up. 'Think, think,' I thought. It was kind of hard under pressure. I decided to just to walk in. I might come up with an idea along the way, or improvise one. I just need to make this work.

I felt anxious as I neared the camp. I could tell my eyes were beginning to glow. "Keep it under control. They will not hurt you," I took a few deep breaths, watching as the camp became closer and closer. My heart pounded in my chest.

As I finally reached the camp, I could tell that all the NPCs were boring their gazes into me. I knew they were curious, A random person enters their camp. They also seemed... weary of me. I could feel my anxiety rise again. What if I got caught? No... right now, I need to keep calm. "H...hi," I stuttered out. "I... uh... stumbled upon the camp and thought to check it out. Thought you needed help." The camp stared at me, silently.

"We do not need help from a complete stranger," spoke an NPC, sounding quite irritated. I looked over to see a stocky NPC with stone-gray eyes and dark brown messy hair carrying a pickaxe over his shoulder. "What do you really want?" He sounded as if accusing me of something.

'What did I do?' I thought fearfully. Did he already figure me out? No... he could have not. Maybe he was just suspicious of me just randomly appearing like this. Yeah... that most likely was it.

I stood a bit taller as if I was a soldier. I guessed he was kind of like the general of the group. "I heard of Gameknight's group and thought of joining," I informed. Then slouched a bit, placing a hand behind my head. "Did not expect to find them anywhere, though. Have any signs of where they could be?"

The stocky NPC narrowed his eyes. He was about ready to speak when a younger voice replied. "It is okay, Stonecutter, she seems to be no threat." the NPC moved to reveal a dark robed boy. A crafter? He is quite young to be one with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. "Greetings, I am Crafter," he replied. "This is the group you seek." He looks up to see my nametag over my head with no server thread that streaked up to the infinite skies above. All normal users usually carried a server thread. Crafter raised an eyed brow.

"Okay, everyone!" Stonecutter called out. "Continue packing! We need to get moving again!" He looks to Crafter with an uncertain look before walking off to help out the other NPCs in the camp.

I chuckled nervously when all the NPCs looked away to continue. "I... I thought this was another camp. Did not expect to stumble upon the right one."

Crafter gave me a warm smile. "What other NPC camps would be out here then better off in their own village?"

"True," I nodded. "So... can I join, or is that a no go?"

Crafter shrugged. "I say you can tag along as you wish."

"Absolutely not!" a new voice came from behind me. I turned to see the exact person I wanted to see. Gameknight999 himself. The user looked at me angrily then to Crafter. "You know how I feel about others joining. It is enough you all want to. I do not want to be responsible for another life."

"I can fight!" I declared pulling out my stone sword. "I fought off plenty of..."

"The answer is still no!" Gameknight cut me off angrily, glaring. "I do not want to be responsible for another life."

Was he going to be like this all the time?! I was getting really irritated by him. "Let her join," someone else spoke. "She can be a good asset to the group. If she fails, it will be her fault." We looked over to a female NPC with curly red hair and brown eyes.

"My word is final, Hunter," Gameknight growled. "I will not accept her joining our group." He turns to look at me then walks away. I watched him angrily as he ordered everyone around to get a move on. I almost had it with this user.

Hunter looks at me and smiles. I was confused. "Let me talk some sense into him. He thought the same way about his sister." She turns and walks away. I looked to Crafter who shrugged.

To my disappointment, the group was already heading out, Hunter was still trying to convince Gameknight for me to come. Then it hit me. I needed to see if I can get Herobrine to help out a bit. Like, stage a fight or something. The problem was that I doubt he will not help. I sighed heavily. I have to figure out how to be part of the group.

I was soon brought out of my thoughts when I noticed Hunter approaching me. It was obvious that she had not convinced him. I sighed at the thought of failing Herobrine. She stopped in front of me. "Turns out I could not convince the stubborn user," she told the obvious, smiling.

I looked unamused. "It was kind of clear to me that would be the outcome." I watch her smile. "If I cannot join, then why are you smiling?"

"Because," She pulled out a set of iron armor, "you are joining undercover. Put these on and try to keep a low profile as possible. Doubt Gameknight will find you in the back of the army. If he does look back, your iron armor should prevent you from being seen."

I nodded, liking her plan. "I have a set of iron armor given to me by Farmer," bringing out the iron set.

Hunter shrugged. "Then put it on," she grabbed the set from the ground, putting it back in her inventory. "I am taking back watch, and you should help." Her mood, unsurprisingly, was chirpy. "Maybe we can kill some monsters as we go."

The thought of fighting made me ill. I hate fighting, but if I had to I would. I nodded to Hunter, confirming I was going to help keep watch in the back. She smiled at me, then pushed me forward. I realized we both had started falling behind a bit. The two of us ran to catch up before falling into the same rhythm as the whole army. The clattering of iron against iron was irritating, but I had to keep under control or my eyes may glow when I did not want them to.

"We are going to the Nether," Hunter piped up, looking wearily around as if she was expecting something to pop out of nowhere.

"For what?" I asked curiously.

"Back at our village, everyone had suddenly became ill," her eyes darkened at the thought. "Morgana, our witch up ahead with Gameknight, is telling him stuff we will need for the cure."

I looked up ahead to see a witch with Gameknight. The two looked like they were talking about something I could not hear with all this clattering. "Why does he need so many villagers?" I looked back to Hunter.

She shrugged. "It was supposed to be a trip with just us, but we soon realized the illness spreads to everyone if they stayed. So whoever did not get the sickness was kind of forced to come along." She then banged on her own iron armor. "But these are seasoned warriors. They will not care if they die. Just as long as they help prevent the sickness."

I thought for a moment. "Has there been other villages that had been hit by this illness?" I asked wearily.

Hunter nods, "Plenty. We keep getting a villager from all over the map to find a cure."

Fear crept into my mind, thinking of how Farmer and the rest of her village was slowly falling to sickness. I closed my eyes, gritting my teeth. Did Farmer die while I was gone? I should have stayed and helped.

"You okay?" Hunter asked, sounding a bit worried. "You closed your eyes. Are you in pain?"

'Pain?' I thought. 'Of course I am in pain. My village might be sick and I am nit there to help them.' I clenched my fists. I could feel, more know, that my eyes were glowing. I did not want Hunter noticing the glow, so I kept them tightly shut. After a few moments of internally freaking out, I slowly calmed myself. I looked to Hunter with my eyes open. "Y...yeah, I am fine," I half lied.

"You do not seem fine," Hunter said, frowning. "If something bothers you, do not be afraid to say it."

I looked at her momentarily. "It is just..." I trailed off, looking to the ground, "I left my village to be part of this group. When I left, everyone seemed fine." I closed my eyes, feeling them them begin to glow. "Now I am afraid that I left them to endure the sickness alone."

Hunter was silent for a few moments. "Is that not normal for a user to leave an NPC village?"

I shook my head. "You do not get it." I tried to calm myself from the horrible, aching feeling of the village I lived in might have became suddenly sick. "I live there as part of their community. I heard I am actually in the game, whatever that means."

More silence afterward. "Oh, you are also a user-that-is-not-a-user," Hunter finally realized. "Why do you not just go back?"

"I do not know how," I responded nervously, looking away from her.

I could see at the corner of my eyes how Hunter began to smile. "Then we just get Gameknight to help." I looked at her again then nodded. It was a good idea to talk with Gameknight, but at the moment it was not possible. If I showed saying I needed his help, he would most likely decline and send me away.

Just as I was thinking about how I was going to talk to him, I heard a growl right next to me. I looked over to see a white wolf with eyes red and hackles raised. It was staring at me. I did not dare reach over to pet it, but glad to see it was going to attack.

"Go patrol, you furball," Hunter growling to the wolf. It looked at her then looked to me with narrowed eyes. Then it turned to get back to guarding the group. "Mangy thing," she scoffed. "Sorry about that. Do not know why it was growling at you."

I, again, looked down. I knew exactly why it was growling at me. It could tell I was more than just a user. It was something that I was trying to hide. For a moment, I thought I would have failed Herobrine right then and there.

I noticed out of the corner of my eyes, a villager fell behind a bit. I saw the dark smock of a smithy. He seemed to be eyeing me suspiciously. "Who is this?" He asked, sounding as if he did not trust me at all. Guess that was due to one of the furry creatures growling at me.

"Her name is WarriorMoonstar," Hunter introduced, "and she is also a user-that-is-not-a-user."

Smithy raised a unibrow. "I can see that," he looked for the server thread only to find none. "Why was a wolf growling at her? They would not growl unless there was something evil." He watched me accusingly. It was as if he expected me to suddenly attack out of the blue.

Hunter shrugged. "I have honestly no clue. It was just growling." She then laughed. "I am guessing they do not like her."

I felt my hear ache. Wolves and animals used to love me, but now they want me to stay away. They looked at me as if expecting to answer. All I could do was shrug.

"Great! So she will be traveling with us," Hunter began with a smile. "She will be a good asset to the group. If she is anything like Gameknight."

"I doubt it," Butcher disagreed. "Gameknight is the user-that-is-not-a-user and the only one I will follow to my death. Just like Stonecutter."

"Stonecutter?" I echoed. 'Who was that?' I thought.

"Stonecutter was one of the village's best stone maker. He created a whole wall made of stone..." Butcher trailed off. "Anyway, Stonecutter had absorbed Herobrine's infected XP and became him. He had the strongest willpower to be able to do as he was told, but in doing so, he sacrificed himself."

"That is horrible!" My eyes widened, but soon saddened. "I never knew how bad he was. I mean, I have only heard of stories..." I trailed off only momentarily. "No wonder Gameknight acts how he does." I looked at the head of the group. Grameknight was in the front, leading the group as bravely as he could. Who knows what turmoil runs around in his mind.

We continued on with our walk with the sun climbing the sky. It will not be long before the sun hit its peak. I looked ahead to see Gameknight looking around expecting a hoard of monsters to attack. The thought caused me to shiver. I hated fighting, but if necessary, I would. Occasionally, I saw some bats fly around. They seemed to scan the group before fluttering away. An arrow suddenly wizzed by striking the poor thing. I leapt then looked behind myself. Hunter was walking with a huge smile on her face, her bow pulled out.

When Hunter noticed my surprised expression, she laughed. "I hate those rodents," she explained. "Always spying on us, so killing them is necessary. Do not want Herobrine after us, right?" I slowly nodded, though, I hated how she looked amused when she killed the bat.

I looked away from her. It was strange to see villagers moving across the land, but also comforting. I could not help but hum a tune that I heard Farmer sing to me for many years. It always cheered him and me up.

"What are you humming?" Smithy asked. He had not left my side since we started moving. I just guessed it was because he was suspicious of my sudden appearance. I would not blame him.

I blinked at him, almost as if I had forgotten he was there. "A song Farmer and I always sing to cheer our spirits up."

"I still cannot imagine a village taking in a user like how yours did," Hunter spoke up from behind. "I mean, yeah, we practically welcome Gameknight into our village with open arms. It is just the fact that you actually live with them. We seriously need to get you out of this game, or you are no user anymore." There was a hint of amusement.

I wanted to smack that smug look of hers, but I kept my temptation. "I see nothing wrong with being part of the community acting like any other villager going about their day." I hotly said. "If you do not like the idea, too bad." I Blocked out all the rest of their conversations afterward. Something about them saying it is odd for user to live with them like that, or some other doubting thing. Did I really belong here? Why was I here then? There could be no coincident I was here. I looked up to see the sun almost at its peak. We would not rest till dusk.

Just as we passed into a roofed biome, I heard growls of zombies and grinding skeleton bones throughout the forest. I looked around us. It was a small group and the wolves circling around the group took care of it with ease. Only one skeleton had aimed at me. It was soon killed by a flaming arrow that Hunter had let loose. I watched it hit its mark and the skeleton burst into flames. It panicked then disappeared.

Looking over to Hunter, she looked serious before smiling again. That woman is seriously scaring me more than Herobrine did. I just stared at her with wide fearful eyes. Okay, she more terrifies me. Did he think about how dangerous it could be if she was the one who found me out? Then his words rang through my mind: You fail, I will kill you. You die, you are no use to me. Well, more that was to sum it up, but it scares me. I am going to die! Oh Brightest Star, please be with me through this journey. I begged to the sky. Every time I look up to see the stars above, I feel more confident; but now the stars were hidden by the sun's light.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gameknight walked at the lead of the group. The sun had reached its peak. Not too long ago, they had encounter a small horde, which was easy to dispel. He doubted it would be the last of them due to past experiences. Morgana, the village witch, was leading them toward the direction they needed to go. He had suggested that if they needed to get to the Nether, he could make one, but she insisted that there was one where it made them appear straight in front of the ingredients they needed for the antidote. He finally agreed. He had followed her out of the village only to have the senior warriors want to come. Obviously he said no, but they begged. He could have not said no to that.

Now they had traveled for days from Crafter's village. He lost count after 5 days. He knew they were traveling much more than that. With every step they took, he worried that a villager was dying right at this very moment. "How much further," Gameknight growled. He was only stressed because there were dying NPCs that needed this cure. He did not want to be responsible for their deaths.

"Not long now," Morgana called back. She was an old witch. His small group had found her back in the swamp when Craft, his best friend, was sick. He was being attacked by a Shadow of Evil that Herobrine had used to try and kill Crafter. She had the temporary cure.

In the end, she ended up joining the village as part of the owing his group had for her. At first, the villagers did not like the idea, but soon agreed when Crafter agreed to let her stay. Even till today, they tease her a bit, thinking she would abandon them in time of need. So far she stuck with her word in being part of the community, not faltering in her work. She currently resides in Gameknight's castle, which stood strong despite mob attacks and Herobrine's efforts to destroy it.

Now, they were on their way to cure a sickness that is plaguing the villages. The cause was still unknown, but Morgana seemed to know it well.

Gameknight was not pleased that they had to track longer through the roofed biome, but did not argue. He hated how they had to leave their village for this. He continuously looked around wearily, expecting to find mobs all around.

Not too long later, he could see the end of the roofed biome straight into a birch forest. Bright sunlight hit his eyes and he winced, but glad to be out. Glancing over, he noticed he was not the only one relieved. They trekked through the roofed biome till the sun had risen at its highest point.

"Maybe you should have accepted the girl to join," Crafter said. "She is also a user-that-is-a-user, and I suspect she wants to go home."

"She does not look like a fighter, more a miner," Gameknight pointed out. "I would have not thought she could be any help." He almost winced at the thought of saying that. He used to always see Herder, another one of his friends, as a helpless herder, who was only good at his job. Everyone picked on him, calling pig-boy. He never thought he was more useful than anyone thought. He looked over his shoulder to see Herder helping a herd of cows with a ring of furry fanged wolves protecting them. Now he was nicknamed Wolf-Man. He was the best with animals, and demanded he should go.

Crafter noticed that Gameknight was recalling when he always thought of Herder as nothing but just able to herd the animals. "Maybe, she is a lot like him," he calmly said, also looking at Herder, "give her a chance."

Gameknight looked back at Crafter then nodded. "Maybe I should have not been too harsh," he admitted. "I am just so afraid that if she dies, she might not get home."

"But if she does not join, then she will never get home," Crafter pointed out. "Though she should have gone to our village instead of come out here, but she is..." he looks back to see Hunter and Smithy talking to a user with no server thread. He smiled gently at the sight.

Seeing the warm smiled on his friend's face, Gameknight looked behind to see Hunter and Smithy. "Seriously?!" He hissed under his breath, but Crafter overheard and looked sharply at him. "Why does Hunter always goes and disobey me?"

"Because she probably sees something in the user that you do not," Crafter said, though Gameknight was not fully sure about it himself. He saw nothing special about the user. She was not his friend, nor did he know about her. Why was she even part of the game in the first place? These were questions he must gain from her eventually.

He looked to crafter unsure of what to say at first. "Very well, we may as well let her join, but I will have to make sure there are warriors to protect her."

Crafter did not seem pleased with his decision, but he knew Gameknight well so he did not argue "Very well," he finally spoke after a moment, "but I can see that she will end up proving you wrong."

Gameknight sighed. He knew his friend was right, but he could not push away the feeling that there was more than meets the eye with this user. She just randomly shows up and asks to join out of nowhere. Where did she even come from, and how did she find them?

The group had traveled all day again. The sun was slowly reaching the horizon. "We set up camp here!" Gameknight ordered. He will have a talk with Hunter about the user tomorrow, and tell the user she was allowed to join. As for now, they all needed rest, and he did not want to stir up trouble. He watched as the guards set up for the night. They had reached the plains biome not too long ago, seeing the Birch forest in the distance.

Gameknight did helped a bit with the set up. He noticed that the user too was helping. She looked nervous, but smiled. She did not seem like a bad person, but who knows. A good warrior knows their opponent well by observing. He watched her for a bit before noticing Crafter approaching.

"You still do not seem to trust her," Crafter spoke gently, standing in front of Gameknight.

"Not really," Gameknight answers truthfully. "I mean she just shows up like she did asking to join." He noticed Crafter thinking about. "You know, I need some sleep," He decided. Maybe sleep could clear his mind a bit.

Crafter nodded and walked away. "Maybe she might surprise us all." With that, he was gone to help the others. Gameknight watched him till he disappeared from view then went to one of the beds to sleep.

Not too long later, he woke to a world filled of mist. Looking around, he could see the others still working in the haze, setting up for the night that was already upon them. He walked around not sure why he was even there. This world was known as the Dream World. It was where NPCs were on the verge of sleep.

He looked around expecting to see mobs jump out of the mist and attack. So far nothing happened. All he saw were the trees that surrounded the camp. In the haze, they look like black silhouettes. That was until he noticed a shadowy figure moving near the trees. This figure gave him the chills. Gameknight, knowing who it was, instantly got on guard. The figure obviously sensed him nearby for it turned and two white eyes glowed in the darkeness.

Herobrine smiled earily at him. "So you finally sleep," he coos. "How delightful."

"I thought we defeated you," Gameknight growled. Herobrine chuckles moving from tree to tree like a shadow. "What do you want?"

Herobrine's smile faded into a scowl and his eyes brightened. "You know exactly what I want!" A deep growl emitted from him.

Gameknight knew exactly. "I am not going to go through the Gateway of Light," he growls at the being. "No matter what."

Herobrine seemed even more furious about this. "Then you, and your pathetic NPCs shall suffer, and when I am about to kill the last one, maybe then you will rethink your words." He drew out a diamond sword that glowed with enchantment. He dashed forward, blade raised.

Gameknight, too, pulled out his own diamond sword, readying for the fight. Herobrine inched closer and closer till he was nearly on top of him. Preparing for the attach, he swiped his blade, but swiped the air instead. Confused, he looked around. Herobrine had vanished just as he struck out. Wildly, he looked all around wearily. With Herobrine's teleporting powers means he can be anywhere.

"Relax, user-that-is-not-user," spoke a calm aged voice. "You are safe."

Gameknight had no clue who this was. The voice sounded so familiar, but he could not recall who. Then it smacked him in the face. Literally. A tree had reached over, smacked him in the face then stood upright again. "Oracle?" he asked rubbing his cheek.

"Thought that would get sssome sssenssse into him," spoke another familiar voice.

Gameknight looked over to see a tall knarled NPC in a crafter's robe. He looked just like a tree. "Treebrin?" he asked, the NPC spoke sounding like trees russling in the wind, creeking ominously. Right next to him was a normal sized NPC with green grass-like hair and green skin, also wearing the Crafters garment. "Grassbrin?" He looked confused.

Grassbrin chuckled. "Who elssse could it be?"

Gameknight's fear faded into a smile in relief to see them. "Glad to see you again."

"The feeling isss mutual," Grassbrin said, his smile soon faded.

"What brings you here?" Gameknight asked curiously. "I know it is not to say hi, how are you."

"Listen, Gameknight999, Herobrine has risen again, and this time even stronger than before," Oracle said, in a more serious tone.

"How do we stop him this time?" Gameknight growled, but it was more his fear that got to him. Herobrine had caused so much trouble in the past, and now he has become stronger.

"I am afraid there is only one way to stop him for good," Oracle spoke. "You must find the purist of heart, and only then will they be able to stop him for good."

"Who is this purist of heart?" Gameknight asked. "All my warriors are purist of heart."

"No," Oracle repsonded slowly. "This one is not who they seem. They are loyal to the bone, even till now to risk their life to save their village."

"This makes no sense!" Gameknight growled. "Everyone is the purist of heart, and wants to save their village. That is why they are following me to get the ingredients to cure the sickness." Could she not be more vague about who it was?

"I cannot give you all the answers," she responded a little harshly. "You will need to find it out yourself. Find the purist of heart and only then will they know how to stop him."

With that, his dream faded only to wake on the floor of camp. He groaned. Slowly getting up, he looked over to see Hunter giving him a huge grin. "Morning," she cooed.

"You were mumbling in your sleep," Crafter said.

"Yeah, something about the purist of heart," Hunter smiled.

Gameknight was baffled how he spoke in his sleep, but there was no point keeping this from his friends. Looking around camp to make sure no one was looking, he gestured for Hunter and Crafter to come closer. "I was visited by Oracle. Shesaid I had to find the purist of heart, and only they can stop Herobrine."

"He is back?!" Both Hunter and Crafter said in unision.

"Shhh..." Gramknight hushed. "I do not want a panic starting.

Hunter scoffed, crossing her arms. "That explains why there is a sickness going around, killing all NPCs."

Gameknight nodded. "So in order to stop him from continuing, we need the purist of heart."

"That should be you, right?" Hunter asked, smiling. "Problem solved."

"No, she did not say it was me. She said they."

"That could be anyone," Crafter said, sounding like all hope was lost. "How will we know who it is?"

"Oracle wants me to figure it out," Gameknight said, not looking too pleased.

Hunter did nit look pleased. "How are you going to find out who they are?" She looked around. "There is no way you will figure it out."

Gameknight slowly stood up, brushing dust from his pants. Even if it was not needed. "Then we must start. Keep an eye out for that one individual. We will need them." He looks around the camp seeing the user helping out with packing. The sun was rising from the horizon. "And tell me why you disobeyed me. I told you she could not join, and you allowed her to follow."

Hunter scowled, crossing her arms. "Well someone has to trust her. She is a user, just like you."

"She is nothing like me."

"Just let her join, and you will see she can do more than what she looks." She gestured her head toward the user. She had moved on to help the others.

Gameknight scowled. "Whatever, I need to talk with her anyways." He walked passed Hunter and Crafter toward the user. Why does hunter always have to disobey him. Usually she was right, but not always.


	6. Chapter 5

I was helping a villager named Farmer. She was needing help with a few things, so I did. This was a normal thing for me to do. Helping out the villagers if they needed the help.

"I got this, dear," Farmer spoke calmly as she packed up the last of her things. "See if the others need help. I appreciated the help."

I nodded. "You are very welcome," then walked away to see if the others needed help.

Last night had been odd. I had a dream that Herobrine was attacking Gameknight, and there was nothing I could do. All I could do was watch helplessly as Herobrine was going to land a final blow on him. I blinked and he was gone. Herobrine growled angrily at his failure. When he saw me, for a moment, he looked surprised. It was soon replaced by anger. He had sheathed his weapon thrn walked up to me looking as confident as ever.

"What have you learned about their plan?" He growled calmly. "Why are they travelling?"

I had thought about what Hunter had said. "They said something about sick villagers and getting a cure for them."

Herobrine's eyes had blazed at the news, but soon dimmed. And an earie smile replaced it. "Good," he cooed. "Then they are falling into my trap perfectly."

"What trap?" I looked at him baffled.

He did not answer at first. "I will not tell you now." Was there hurt in his voice? I had tilted my head. "Why are you looking at me like a buffoon?"

I had quickly shook my head. "Nothing, just thinking. Nothing important." I looked down to the ground.

Now I was awake with a sickening feel to my stomach. He had a plan, and she could not do anything about it. My attention was soon taken out of my thoughts.

"Hey!" I looked over to see Gameknight approaching.

"Uh oh," I muttered under my breath.

He did not look pleased, either. "I need to speak with you."

"W...why?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah..." His voice softened. "You know, I am sorry for being so harsh."

"I understand. You have been through more battles than I could ever imagine, and lost so many good villagers. I understand how you feel about me joining and how you want to make sure everyone is safe," I looked over the battle readied group. "All I want is to figure out who my real family is."

This caught Gameknight by surprise. "Y..you... h...how can you not remember your own family?" Was there anger or pity sparking in his eyes? "How long have you been in here?"

I thought for a moment. "As long as I can remember."

"Alright, you are definitely sticking with my group."

"Really?!" I looked extremely excited. "Oh tha..."

"But!" He cut me off. "This does not mean you will be left alone. I still do not trust you. My best warriors will make sure you stay safe throughout the journey."

Of course there was a catch! I growled in my mind, but I had to keep calm. "Of course. I will stay with your warriors." Like I will do that. I can care for myself! I fought all those monsters back in the cave... well only to have Herobrine stop them before they killed me. Maybe it is better I stuck with experienced warriors than alone.

"Good, and you will follow my orders. If I tell you something, you follow it," He sternly told me.

"Yes, sir," I said, grumbling, "annoying butt." I swear I heard a chuckle in the background when I said that.

"Good. First order, you will help the villagers unpack and pack up camp. Two, you are to stay in my warriors eye site at all times. Do not go wondering off without one. You can get badly injured." Gameknight said. "Third, you hide where I tell you to. Now I must get the group together so we can head out." He turned to leave.

I watched him leave. I looked very annoyed. "I feel like I am being treated like a child," I grumbled. Turning to help the others, I was stopped. I looked down to see a younger villager that looked just like Hunter, and another very colorful with bright blue hair.

"Hi there!" The red head chirped. "Gameknight told us both to watch you."

I blinked in confusion. Really? He trusted two little villagers... wait... one was not a villager. She was a user without the server thread. By the looks her username was Monet. "I thought he said experienced warriors?" I asked dumbfounded.

"We are experienced Warriors!" Monet growled. "Just because we are little does not mean we are not experienced."

"My bad," I said. "I did not mean to be offensive." I looked around. "So... I think I need to help pack up camp."

"Not without us!" Monet said. "You are to stay in our eye site."

I was getting really irritated now. Yeah... that was a bit quick. Before I made a smart comment, I quickly calmed myself I remembered how I was told to keep my emotions under control. "Gameknight said I cannot wonder off without a warrior," I told her calmly. "But he meant all of his warriors, nit just his experienced ones." I noticed Monet looking upset, while the red head looked at me wearily. "Fine, do as you please. I probably need the best protection Gameknight has." I gave them a weak smile.

Monet fist pumped the air. "Yes!" But the red head still gave me the stink eye. I rolled my eyes to look in another direction. That kid was going to get me really annoyed. Looking around, I noticed the NPCs packing up their last bit of items. Guess there was nothing for me to do.

"Alright!" I heard Gameknight's voice echo throughout the small camp. "Let us move out! Morgana says the portal is just over a hill." I looked over to see Gameknight making his way toward a hill with Morgana at the lead.

Monet raced ahead of me, while the red head stayed behind me. "Get moving," the red head grumbled. "I do not want to fall behind."

I followed Monet, displeased with the red head's demands. I was not a prisoner! If she thinks I am, I will be consulting Gameknight in this. I know he does not trust me, but making me his prisoner will not make me feel safe. Like I already have problems as it is. "Alright, you do not need to be harsh," I hissed when she jabbed me with her bow.

"Stitcher, be nice," Monet looked over her shoulder, her armor was really bright an colorful. "We are supposed to protect her, not treat her like an enemy."

Stitcher grumbled something, then spoke louder. "Gameknight distrust her, and so do I."

Monet blinked in confusion then looked up. "Well, WarriorMoonstar does not seem to be that bad," she smiles at me. "I can see it in her eyes."

I looked at her a bit surprised, then looked down. Can she see what is than what I seem? Does she know I was somehow enhanced to work beside Herobrine? Like a pawn on a chess board? No, I mentally shook the fearful thought away, she cannot know. She is only a user like Gameknight. Stitcher, on the other hand, seems to know something is not right.

Monet looked ahead again, picking up pace to keep up with the others since they were quite a few blocks ahead. I picked up my pace, and so did Stitcher. Well... guess this is where I begin my journey. To figure out who my parents are, and try to to keep myself alive. I looked at the sun to see it rising higher into the clear blue sky.

Meanwhile, Herobrine teleported into the Nether. Looking around, he saw his mobs cowar at the site of him. This made him grin earily. "Come, my brothers," he called out to them. He watched as they slowly approached. Not liking the pace, he growled. "Hurry up!" With that, the mobs collected around him. "I have learned those pathetic NPCs and..." he spat the word out, "Gameknight... are on their way to the Nether. You are to destroy them." His voice was cold. He remembered one user in particular. "And... leave the users to me. I will take care of them."

The mobs looked at one another in fear. They did not want to argue with him, but they seemed to comment about his demands. "And if we do not?"

Herobrine looked sharply in the direction the voice came from. His eyes glowing bright with anger. "Who denies my command?" He bared his teeth.

Instantly, the mobs moved out of the way, revealing a pigman. His pink flesh rotting away like their zombie cousin. When he was revealed, he looked pathetic, shaking like a leaf.

'How pathetic,' Herobrine thought, watching the quivering mob. Instantly, he vanished, reappearing in front of the terrified pigman. "Why do you deny me?" He wanted to see what the pigman has to say.

"Y...you have always promised us something..." The pigman looked uncertain now. This made Herobrine pleased, but he was not going to show it in front of them, so he remained serious. "A...and when we do a...as you wish... we end up d...defeated by those NPCs."

Herobrine nodded thoughtfully. "You are right," he responded calmly. The pigman looked surprised. "So I guess I will need a general, right?" He looked at the pigman with a toothy grin. Then spoke in a deeper, eary tone, "A strong one." His eyes glowed bright. The pigman began to coward. "You two, come here!" Two other pigmen stepped forward. "You three will be my generals." They looked at him uncertain. Without another word, Herobrine struck out, weakening the three. Once the three were weakened, her used his crafting powers changing the three's coding to something stronger and a bit bigger than their normal size.

They all soon stood up up straight. "We will serve you," the three said in unison, bowing to Herobrine.

Herobrine grinned at this. "Good," he purrs delightfully. "You three take your army, and if you succeed, you will get what you have been promised." The three, again, bowed then departed. "All is going well..." he remembers the other times his kings and generals were killed by the User-that-is-not-a-user. "And soon, I will get what I want as well."

We reached the Nether portal as the sun had just settled near the horizon. Gameknight had commanded everyone to rest for the night. I, as always, got to work helping the villagers unpack. I was exhausted unpacking, but glad it was done. "Can I get some sleep now?"

"Are all the villagers set up for the night?" Stitcher asked, her bow at the ready.

I mentally did a dramatic sigh. 'This will all be over soon,' I reminded myself. "Yes, every villager has been helped."

She looked unconvinced. "Just let her sleep," Monet said. "She will need it when we go to the Nether tomorrow."

Stitcher scoffed. "Alright," she said, "But I am watching her."

Monet nudged Stitcher. "Relax," she smiled. "We are not here to keep her as a hostage, only to make sure she is safe." Stitcher did not say another word as she looked away. Monet looked at. "Once you get to know her, she not bad. Just get some rest, I will take first shift."

"Th...thank you... uh..." I looked at her name tag, "Monet." I dipped my head tyen made my way over to my bed. I yawned along the way, as I crawled into bed. "Finally... I get some... rest," I yawned out crawling underneath the covers. It did not take me too long before I passed out.

Slowly opening my eyes, I found myself in that mist covered land again. "W...where am I?" I never got to ask the first time.

"You are in the Dreamland," came the casual voice that seemed familiar. I turned around, seeing no one. This made me really nervous, which caused my eyes to give off a faint glow. I heard his chuckle. "You should really keep your emotions under control." I heard a woosh behind me and whirled to face Herobrine. His smirk quickly fell to a frown.

"W...what do you want f...from me," I stuttered out. As usual, I was scared of him.

"What I want for you is to make sure you do no go through that portal," Herobrine growled, stepping near me to be near a few inches away from my face.

"W-why?" I asked, he was really close to my comfort.

He narrowed his eyes. "Why should I tell you? You should not be asking me questions, you should be following command." He told her.

"Wh-what if I..." I paused knowing the answer.

"Good~" He grinned. "You understand."

"B-but Gameknight..." I saw his grin turn to a scowl, "would be expecting me to follow."

"Then let him think that," Herobrine growled. "I am only telling you what you must do." He turned, ready to leave.

"Why are you doing this?" He stops, looking over his shoulder. "I mean... w-why are you telling me to stay out? I thought you did not care whether I died or not."

His eyes seemed to dim a little, but instantly lit up again, bright as usual. "I do not care. You are just a good asset to me. You have reported to me as you should. That is why you are still alive." He turned to walk awake.

"W-wait!" But he was already gone. "How am I supposed to gain their trust if I cannot follow them?"


	7. Chapter 6

I at up abruptly. "Ugh!" I was soaked to the bones. Looking around to see who it was, I noticed Stitcher holding an empty bucket of water. "W-what was that for?!"

Stitcher had a huge grin. "You were talking in your sleep. So... I did the liberty of waking you," she sounded amused.

I wiped away the water dripping into my face. "Great~" I sounded annoyed.

"Besides," I heard Monet speak up. "Gameknight want us up, getting ready."

I looked around the the camp to see that everyone was gathering their things. "A-alright," I slowly stood, looking around to see if anyone needed help. Farmer seemed to need some help. I made my way over to her. "Would you like some help?" I asked her.

"No, dear," she looked at me with a warm smile. "I do believe I can handle this myself."

I nodded. "If you need help, do not be afraid to asked me," I watched her nod back. Looking around, it seemed everyone was doing fine. I sighed as I packed my things as well.

It did not take too long for everyone to be ready to move on. Gameknight looked at the Nether Portal, then back across the group. He then instantly leapt into the portal, followed by the others. Soon, it was only left with Monet, Stitcher, and me. I stared at the portal with worry.

"Go on," Stitcher told me, but it seemed more like she demanded it in my opinion.

I looked back, trying to keep my anxiety under control. "I-I cannot go in..." I stuttered, fear obvious in my voice.

"Why not?" Stitcher did not look too pleased. She seemed to be trying to be very intimidating. Well, it kind of worked. "You scared or something?"

I had to think quick. If she found out I was told not to go into the Nether by Herobrine, I would have lost all their trust. That was when I got an idea. "I-I just do not work well in the heat," well, it was true. I never could deal with the hot levels of the mine, so finding diamonds were really difficult.

"I do not believe you," Stitcher said, giving me the stink eye.

"Beside," Monet spoke up, "you should be fine. I mean, Gameknight and the villagers go there, so that means you will be fine."

"Yeah," Stitcher agreed. "Now go. Monet said you would be fine, so get moving."

I looked at the portal. 'Forgive me,' I begged in my mind, hoping he could possibly hear it. I to the girls to see Stitcher gesturing to move forward. I looked back to the portal, gave a deep breath, and stepped into it. The girls followed not too long afterward.

( ? POV )

He could not believe what he had seen. She still had not gained their trust. What was she doing wrong? He watched as she was forced into the Nether Portal. She had no choice; well, she did, but he had told her to keep her abilities under control. Good thing he had told his generals to leave the users to him. He still looked irritated that he had to deal with her being in the Nether now. With that thought, he vanished.

( Gameknight999's POV )

Gameknight was the first to enter the Netherworld. He had been here once when Malacoda was taking crafters to get to the Source. Now he had to come back to get an ingredient for the villagers back home. He watch as Morgana was next to exit the portal. The two waited for the rest to come through. When he saw the user enter, he still felt the regret of letting her join him. He wanted her to stay out of this as much as possible. "Alright, Morgana," he turned to face the witch of the community, "where is the ingredient you need?"

"Netherwart," she told him.

Hunter reached the two to over hear her. "We came here for Netherwart?!" She did not seem too pleased knowing that was all they came here for. "Then why had you brought us to this specific portal? We could have just made one back in the village."

Morgana looked at Hunter. "Ah, but we would have probably had to find them. Here," she gestures to a huge, neatly done Netherwart farm, "we do not need to search for minutes to find them."

Gameknight looked at Craft, who had just joined them. "Then what are we waiting for?" Gameknight said, looking at the two. The two NPC, looked at him, but did not comment on how impatient he seemed.

Morgana nodded. "This way then," she lead them along a netherbrick path that seemed to have been made by someone and not naturally made. It almost looked like it was leading away from the Netherwart farm.

"Why are you leading us away from the far ?" Hunter seemed irritated.

"Would you rather take the hard way, or the easy way?" Morgana looked over her shoulder to look at Hunter.

Gameknight looked over to see there was a huge gap in the ground that lead to lava. There was no real platform there. Looking over the path, he could see the faint brick path winding around, but vanished in the haze. He could not see where the path lead from there.

Crafter was also examining their surroundings. "Why did you not make a bridge to the farm?" He seemed to be giving advise more than it was a question.

Morgana chuckled. "Where is the fun in that?" She mused. "Besides, that is what lazy users do. I like the winding path."

"Are you not effected by this heat?" Gameknight asked. He could feel the blazing heat hitting his skin.

Morgana shrugged. "It does not bother me as much as it would a normal NPC. I should not be effected by the heat if I am to need Netherwart. It would be silly if I was," she looks over the army of NPCs."But I guess thr heat effects some more than others." He could see the spark of worry in her eyes.

He looked back to see that the user looked as if she was ready to collapse. Why did she not tell anyone about this? "Continue leading the way," he told Morgana, she nodded. He turned away to head toward the back of the group. Along the way, he watched as the NPCs murmured amongst themselves.

"Come on," he could hear Stitcher's irritated tone as he approached them. "It is not that bad."

"Is there something wrong?" Gameknight looked over the three.

Monet looked at him with worry. "She said she could not deal with the heat. We did not believe her," she started to ramble anxiously.

"She is fine," Stitcher rolled her eyes.

"No she is not!" Monet argued. "She is breathing heavily and she can barely walk."

Gameknight looked between the girls then to the user. "Are you okay to continue?" He asked, his voice void of sympathy. Inside, he actually worried for her. He wanted to tell her to head back and wait for them.

"I..." she paused to catch her breath, "can try."

Gameknight nodded, not very convinced. "We are almost to the Netherwart," he informed.

"Why are we going the long way?" Monet asked with curiosity. "Is it not just over there?" She points to the farm that was now barely visible in the haze.

"Morgana said it is easier," he told his sister, then looked at all three. "Alright, if she gets worse, do not push her," he eyed Stitcher when he said that, she rolled her eyes. "Come and tell me if she cannot go any further." He watched the girls nod their heads.

"I will be fine, honest," the user spoke up.

Gameknight glared at her. "If you were fine, you would not be having those symptoms," he turned away. "I am heading back to the front of the group," with that, he left to catch up.

He reached them in no time since they were walking slow. It seemed they were half waiting for him to lead. He watched Morgana lead the group with Crafter and Hunter following behind her. "Did I miss anything?" He asked as he stood next to his close friends.

"Not unless it was you leaving to do who knows what, and letting Morgana lead. Other then that, no," Hunter mused.

Gameknight looked at Morgana. "How long more?"

"Should be just around this hill," Morgana said as the path started to wound around the hill, making it look like it was afraid to go over instead. The group followed her around the hill. It did not take too long to reach a straight path that lead straight to the farm. Morgana looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Here we are," she made her to the farm. It was a pretty big farm. About ten in length and two in width. A path ran between each row.

"This is impressive," Crafter commented, looking at the farm.

"Are they placed in rows like this so you do not need to step in the actual soul sand?" Gameknight asked. He was not much for cropping, but he knew the basic. Since Netherwart used soul sand for growth, that meant Morgana was smart enough to place them in double rows as to not actually walk in it.

"That is correct," Morgana said. "I just need a few of these and we can head out to get the next ingredient."

"In the meant time, we will wait for my sister and Monet to get here with that user," Hunter said. She did not like the idea of waiting in such a hot location. It was obvious in her posture.

"We will leave as soon as we get the Netherwart," Gameknight reassured his friend.

( ? POV )

As they waited, the three Generals set up their positions, ready to ambush the group of NPCs. "We will ambush them one-by-one," said one of the generals.

"Who will go first?" Said the second general.

"My army should," spoke the third general. The two other generals disagreed. They too wanted to be the first to ambush the group.

Tat was until Herobrine came into the scene, not looking too pleased as usual. "What are you fools arguing about?" He growled. "You all should be in position right now."

"We do not know who should be the first ambush," spoke the second general.

This made him even more annoyed. "You should be the one to ambush first, General Oinkers," the second pigmen, General Oinkers, did not look to pleased about his name; but he did not argue. General Oinkers just nodded agreement. At least he seemed glad to be the first ambush. "You," he points to the first pigmen, "will be the second to ambush; and you," he points to the third pigmen, "will be e last to ambush." He thought over the plan. "The first two ambushes should make the third one seem like it will never come." He looks at the generals. The seemed to be listening quite intently. This made him a bit pleased. "Once the two ambushes have attacked, I want the third to get into position and attack. Each will attack on signal." He looked over the generals again to see if they understood. The three nodded their approval. "Great, now get your army ready for the ambush. I will give the signal." With the plan set, Herobrine teleported away, to find a decent spot. It needed to be the spot where the generals could see, but not the NPCs.


	8. Chapter 7

"Good to see you finally decided to join us," Hunter mused as the group saw Stitcher, Monet, and me approach the waiting group.

"We would have come sooner if she did not need so many breaks to catch her breath," Stitcher did not seem too pleased with me.

Gameknight walked up to the four. "Just as long as you were not pushing her to do something, you did well," he looked at me. "Are you alright?" He asked. There was a faint concerned tone, but it seemed like he was trying to hide it.

I nodded my head. "F-fine," I reassured him.

Gameknight nodded as well. "Good," he then turned to the rest of the group, speaking in a much more informative voice. "We will rest here till Morgana has collected what she needs," he looked over the tired group.

I looked relieved and sat down on the warm ground. It did not help with the hot Nether around them. I watched as Morgana started collecting the Netherwart. I had no clue what potion they were going to use that for. Heck, what I know of, there is no potion to cure this sickness. Well, if it was poison, then would they not need milk from a cow? Maybe it was worse than poison. Something a normal potion or milk could not cure. I shook the horrid thought away.

Looking away, I saw Gameknight walking around, talking to the other NPCs. I could not make out what they were saying; but that did not matter because I heard a loud squeal of a pigman. Everyone looked over to see a large pigman, with an army of pigmen behind him. It looked like just one small wave. 'Oh no,' I thought in dismay. 'So that is why he did not want me going into the Nether.' I scrambled to my feet, almost collapsing from seeing stars.

"I want you helping Morgana collect the Netherwart," I heard Gameknight order me. "That will be the safest place you can be." He left my side to get to the army of NPCs. I watched as Monet and Stitcher abandoned my side to get orders from him.

I slowly stood again, this time not seeing stars. I made my way toward the Netherwart farm. Along the way, I could see the NPCs making hasty setups for the charging herd of pigmen. "Gameknight told me to help you," I told Morgana.

"Great," she did not seem pleased. I only guessed that was because of the battle going on. "You do that half, and I will do this half."

I nodded getting straight to work with collecting the large amount of Netherwart. Not too long into collecting the item, I could hear the battle. This caused my heart to race, and because of this, I made sure Morgana could not see how terrified I had looked. I did my best to keep to my task. That was until I saw another wave with another large pigman charge. I looked over to see that no one has noticed. This wave was much more silent.

I heard the sudden splash of potions and looked over to see Morgana was being attacked by second wave. This horrified me. What should I do? Let her get possibly killed, or help her? The guilt rose inside me. This caused me to unsheathe my iron sword and charge, striking at the first pigman I could reach. Worst idea ever as half of them looked at me and started to charge. "Gah!" I gasped as I had to continue the attacks. They all tried to attack me, but Morgana splashed some red colored potions on them, which caused them to flash red. I helped finish them off.

It did not take to long to fight off ten pigmen. "Thank you," Morgana seemed grateful of my help.

"Anytime," I gasped, looking exhausted. The pigmen had lended me some successful hits.

"You might need this," she handed me the same red potion she had tossed at the pigmen. I looked surprised. Was she trying to kill me?! She seemed to notice my fearful look. "Do not worry, it is healing potion. It only hurts the undead."

I slowly took it, and consumed the bottle. Within moments I was feeling rejuvenated. "Thanks," I gave her a faint smile.

"No problem," she said then spoke a bit harsher, "now go help them." She looks at the NPCs who were now struggling. Due to the second wave doing a surprise attack.

"But I cannot go against Gameknight's orders," I looked anxious.

Morgana looked angry. "That is his orders. Mine is for you to help the others fight that army."

"But I cannot fight, I just got struck a couple times already," I pointed out.

Morgana handed me a few healing potions. "Then use these. Now ho help them, I can handle myself here," she nudged me toward the fight.

I looked reluctant. "A-alright," I finally agreed, running straight for the battle that went on. My iron sword at the ready. A few hundred blocks and I clashed into my first pigman from the large battle. With one strike, I was soon surrounded by ten pigmen. I looked at them fearfully as they charged at me. "Oops," I whispered under my breath. I struck out at each pigmen the best I could, getting attacked myself. I had gotten down to half of them before I had to back away a bit to drink one of the ten health potions I had gotten. When I was fully full, I struck out at the rest of the pigmen. They were decent other than the, all wielding gold swords. Some even having enchanted swords. This was what made it more difficult.

As soon as I finished up with the pigmen, I had to drink another potion. I looked over to see Gameknight overwhelmed with pigmen. Could he e able to kill them all off? I saw that the other NPCs were busy with their own pigmen group. 'Might as well help,' I thought, charging to Gameknight to help him out a bit. He seemed too busy to notice me, nor the pigman who was about strike from behind him. I gave a quick swipe at the pigman, causing it to squeal with pain and flash red.

Gameknight looked over to see that I was fighting off a pigman. How I know was because he got really angry. "I told you to help Morgana!" He growled as he attacked some of the pigmen.

"She told me to help you guys out," I told him. " And you did say to help out whoever needed it." I finished off the pigman.

"But you will get yourself killed!" Gameknight pointed out, anger in his voice.

He was right, I could be killed if I continued fighting. That was until I remembered that I had health potions. "Morgana gave me health potions," I told her.

"Then help someone else other than me," Gameknight growled. "I am not as important as any other NPC."

Did he just tell me to fight?! I stated at him with shock, not noticing a pigman about to strike. An arrow shot passed my head, scaring me half to death. The pigman squealed and was killed on the spot. Turning, I saw an enchanted golden sword bobbing up and down. I looked to where the arrow was shot at to see Hunter grinning. I looked relieved it was not a skeleton. I nodded my thanks, and she turned to fire enchanted flaming arrows at the army of pigmen. Stitcher following suite in striking the same pigmen. Then I realized that NPCs were in pillars, firing arrows at the army. Pigmen were falling faster than before.

I took this chance to fight off other pigmen to finish them off. That included helping any NPCs that needed it. I knew Gameknight would be fine after how many arrows where shooting at them. That meant he only needed to finish them off. What I have just realized, was that he had been using two swords. That had given me an idea. I went ahead and picked up a random golden sword. Going into another battle, I struck out with my iron sword, then immediately with the golden sword. This made it quite easy as the golden sword ended up having sharpness on it, making it easy to kill a pimen in two swipes. No wonder Gameknight loved using two swords. You could kill a mob quite fast this way.

It took a while, but the pigmen were dwindle to only a few left where at least two NPCs were needed to kill one pigman. Our hopes were up, that was until the third wave charged at them. "How many of them are there?!" I heard Hunter growl at the tops of the archer pillars. She is right, how many did Herobrine make? Was there a fourth wave. I noticed all the NPCs hopes all disappeared seeing the large army. Even my hopes were crushed by the size. I was already exhausted. Right then and there, I nearly through a fit. What was Herobrine thinking?!

Speak of the devil. I noticed him watching us, in the haze. It was really difficult to see him, so anyone could miss him. From what I could see, he was not pleased at all, but he seemed hopeful with the third wave. I narrowed my eyes at him, but ignored the thought of anger at what he was doing. I prepared myself to fight more pigmen as we all rid the first two waves.

Instantly the archers struck at the oncoming wave. They killed only a few, while others were rendered to low health. The rest we had to do close-combat, but the archers kept firing nonetheless. The NPCs were all exhuasted, I could tell in the lack of skill compaired to when they fought in the first two waves. Only Gameknight seemed to on his feet, helping them. This gave me only little hope, but I followed into the fight. When the NPCs saw him duel wielding, they all seemed to have new hope. Instantly they all fought harder, killing off the mob. I too fought harder, or at least tried since the heat of the Nether was still effecting me.

With the new hooe, the wave was slowly becoming smaller and smaller. I noticed Herobrine becoming really angry at the result. I sighed as I fought off about five pigmen, needing to consume another potion. I was going to be scolded for helping Gameknight and his group, but Herobrine did say I needed their trust, and this was one way to do so. As I consumed the health potion, I noticed that I had funked shaped healing potions.

I looked around the battlefield to see the third wave was almost killed off. There seems to be no more waves. 'That is good,' I thought with relief. What I also noticed was that the large pigmen were staying out of the battle. The three watched with outrage as their comrads died at the NPCs' and users' weapons. Why were they not fighting? Gameknight seemed to have noticed the large pigmen staying out of battle as well.

Not too long later, the last of the pigmen were killed by Hunter. She seemed pleased at the final blow; but notched her bow, aiming it at the three pigmen. "What are they doing just standing there?" She hissed as if ready to fire the arrow.

"I have no clue," Gameknight responded, his diamond and iron sword at the read. "But I do not like the feel of this."

He was right. I could feel it too. What has Herorbine told them? What if the pigmen revealed my secret right then and there? No... Herobrine would not do that. He needed me to spy on Gameknight and his group for him.


	9. Chapter 8

We just stood there, keeping our guards up as we all just watched the three pigmen standing a few hundred blocks from us. 'What is Herobrine's plan?' I kept repeating that in my head. I watched as Hunter advanced, but Gameknight shook his head. She scowled, but stood back in the group.

That was when Herobrine appeared between the pigmen and the army. I tried to look as fierce as ever, just so no one could make any connections between him and me. Like that is what I need right now. To be accused of something I am being forced to do.

Herobrine looked angry, eyes glowing bright. He made a gesture, a cue that the ordered the larger pigmen to step forward. "I guess this needs to be taken into our own hands," he gestured to the pugmen again, "take the NPCs. I will take on the users." And with that, the battle continued. Weary NPCs forced to fight the larger pigmen.

'I have to help them,' I thought anxiously; but how could I help? Herobrine was blocking our path. I watched as Gameknight tried to go around Herobrine to help the his exhausted army; but Herobrine simply stood in the way, an evil smirk on his expression.

"You want to help them," Herobrine gestured to the group of army that was slowly being slaughtered by the three larger pigmen. Only few arrows and hits were landed on them. "Then open the gateway of light."

I watched as Gameknight looked conflicted to help him or not. "He will not help you," I heard Monet bravely speaking.

Herobrine looked at her. Now she looked more fearful. This caused him to smile at how scared she was of him. "You are quite brave to speak to me like that," he mused. "Does his sister need to stand up for him since he is such a coward?"

"He is not a coward!" Monet objected, she notched an arrow at him. "You are!"

This caused his evil grin to frown. His amused attitude turned sour. "So..." he began, sounding unamused, "brave and stupid." Monet did not seem pleased as she let the arrow fly; but in a blink of an eye, before it hit him, he vanished. He reappeared behind her, a diamond sword ready to strike. "I suggest you do not try that again," he hissed with a sinister tone. Monet seemed to freeze up with fear.

Gameknight turned to face the two with wide eyes. "Do not hurt her!" He spoke up, fear in his voice. "You wanted me, so come get me. Just leave the others out of this," he looked more determined than usual.

Herobrine grinned at this. "Finally speaking up, huh?" He looked at Monet then let her go, tossing her toward me. I gasped as I caught her, but fell back. When I looked up, I saw him advanced toward Gameknight, his sword at the ready.

Gameknight gave a gesture for us to leave; but Monet was stubborn and wanted to fight beside her brother. I forcefully dragged her away just as Herobrine and Gameknight began their one-on-one fight. I did not dare look back since my heart was pounding in my chest. I just wanted this fight to be over and done with. Monet kept trying to struggle out of my grasp, "Let me go! I need to help my brother!" I did not answer her. Like dragging his own sister away and the heat was not enough to exhaust me.

Out of range, I let her go. She looked at me with rage. "Why did you leave him?! He needs help!"

I felt guilt already building up just for leaving him, but his sister had to just make me feel worse. I took a few breathes to try and keep myself calm. "He told me to get us out of harms way."

"By leaving him?!" Monet growled. "HE is the one in danger! We were fine!"

"I know," I looked away, my emotions slowly getting the better of me. I was hot, scared, and now being scolded by a child. This was becoming too much for me.

"If you knew, then why leave him?!" Monet continued. "What will we gain from that? You know what, I am not going to continue. I will help him myself." She was ready to storm away when I grabbed her arm. "What?" She sounded angry at me, like I could leave and she would not miss me.

"D-do not go," I tried to keep my voice under control, but it was really difficult.

"Why not?!" Monet growled. I looked up to her, tears trickled down my cheek. She looked at me with wide eyes. "Wha...?" She seemed to look confused. "W-why are your eyes glowing?"

I felt ashamed for letting her find that part out. My eyes widened with fear. "P-please do not tell anyone!" I quickly said, fear visible in my tone.

Monet narrowed her eyes with suspicion. "Why not?"

"I-I do not want them to know. I am not a traitor! I was forced to do this!" My mind went wild, not thinking straight. 'What am I doing?!' I thought, horrified. 'Am I really going to be telling her this stuff? She will just run to Gameknight, accusing me of working with Herobrine.

I was only half relieved when Monet seemed to relax seeing how fearful I was. "Who is forcing you?" Her tone was stern, but a hint of concern partially visible.

I looked away, starting to shake. "H-Herobrine," my voice was shaky when I said his name. "I-if I do not do as he says, I will be killed."

I noticed Monet seemed conflicted. Was she going to run to Gameknight and tell him? If he does, then I would surely get kicked out of the group, and never figure out who I truly am. "So if you disobey him, he will kill you?" I slowly nodded confirmation.

"I-I was sent to spy on all if you," my voice was shaky. "I-I had no choice, other then death."

Again, she seemed conflicted. Was there pity showing? I could not tell. "Alright, I believe you. No normal user has glowing eyes like that; but... if I find you trying to kill one of our group, I will make sure Gameknight knows about this." I nodded slowly, showing I understand. "Alright, I will listen; but, we are not just going to sit hear on the sidelines and do nothing."

I thought that over. "W-we could help the villagers with the pigmen," I suggested, hoping she took up the offer.

Monet gave a faint smile. "Now that is something," she complimented. "Alright, let us get go defeat us some overgrown pigmen." She gestured for me to follow her. I quickly stood up, and we both raced into the battlefield.

As we got there, were saw about three separate piles of items. My heart clenched at the sight. Archers were still firing at the pigmen, while swordsmen were doing close combat, which caused some of their health from the pigmen hitting them. I even saw Morgana throwing bottles. I could not make out what they were, but when it did land, it caused the pigmen to squeal with pain. Monet went to one of the archer towers to start firing her arrows at the pigmen. I unsheathed my iron and enchanted golden sword.

Morgana looked over to me. "Use the bottles!" She cried out, in a scratchy voice. I looked at her with confusion. "Use the bottles!" She pulled out her own bottle that she was using, showing me it. It had a funky shape to it with the health potion inside. I blinked, but remember I had a few of those. I pulled one out and she nodded upon seeing it. "Toss it at the pigmen!" She demonstrated, tossing the bottle of health potion at the pigmen, causing health damage to one.

I nodded my head at her. So that is why she gave me some. That explains a lot. I grabbed out a splash health potion, tossing it at a pigmen when I neared one. It squealed with pain, but any villager that got caught in it felt rejuvenated, having more energy to fight. 'That is strange... why does it effect pigmen that way?' I thought. I had no time to ask as the oversized pigmen looked at me with rage. Keeping myself under control from letting my eyes glow, I readied to fight, tossing another health potion at the pigman. It flashed red, but this time did not squeal. It raised its blade, ready to strike me; but an arrow caught its attention, making it look over. I looked over to see Monet with a determined look as she notched another arrow at the pigman.

This gave me the chance to use both of my swords on the pigmen, much like how Gameknight did it. Monet helped by firing arrows after arrows at the pigman. It was beginning to look frustrated at how it was being attacked by two different targets. One was too high to get to, so it face me, swiping its mighty golden sword at me, It struck me, causing a good chunk of health to vanish. I flinched from the sudden pain I had. I glared at the pigman with fear that in one more hit it was going to kill me. I reached to drink another potion; but it knocked it out of my hand, pinning me to the ground. I tried to unsheathe my weapon again to fight back, but it knocked that aside as well. Monet's arrows struck the pigman, but it focus was on me so it did not seem to care.

The pigman chuckled. "I got a puny user," he declared, as I squirmed under his waited hoof. He cackles evilly. "I guess I can end you right here and now." The pigmen raised its pickaxe to do another strike.

I closed my eyes, waiting for another hit. I could hear Monet's arrows continue to fire at the pigman pinning me, and the battle commencing all around me. Arrow striking rotting flesh, and swords either striking flesh, swords against sword, or even the air. Was this the end? Was I going to die? What happens if I die? I had heard Gameknight had died once, but he went up a server, and that was with enough XP orbs. I had like none, I could just died and never wake to me respawning.

'This is it,' I thought pathetically. 'I am going to die. I should have listened to Gameknight.' I laid there, pinned, waiting for the final blow.


	10. Chapter 9

My eyes were closed shut. When was this pigman going to do the finishing blow? It was agonizing to know it might be holding off the attack to make me feel tortured. Well, if that was the plan, it worked. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest at the pending demise.

Suddenly, I felt the weight of its hoof lift off my chest. I was able to breathe again, but I refused to open my eyes in fear of the pigman was still going to loom over me. That was until I heard gasps and the squeal of a pigman. Slowly, I opened my eyes only to widen them with shock. Herobrine was standing where the pigman is; who was laying on the ground as it looked to be weakened by Herobrine. He looked really angry at the mob. The battle had ceased due to his unexpected action.

"I told you three to not fight he users and to leave them to me!" He growled at the weakened pigman, but looked at the other two as well.

The pigman was looking down, responding weakly. "They were attacking me," he defended himself.

Herobrine looked around to see all the NPCs were on defense. Their weapons were ready to commence the battle, all having weary looks. He then looked at Monet then to me. His eyes fiercer than ever when he looked at me.

I watched with fear. 'W-what did I do?' I thought fearfully.

"For now, we will retreat," Herobrine growled finally. He did not seem pleased at the idea of retreating. He got off the pigman, only to instantly kill it with his sword. A final squeal was heard before it disappeared. The whole group gasped at his wrathfulness. How could someone kill one of his own creations? Now, a golden sword, some rotten flesh, and a gold ingot were floating there where the pigman had been. Herobrine looked to the other two pigmen. "Well?" He demanded, his eyes showing how angry he was. The two immediately turned and walked away, trying to look as if the were not at all nervous about his demands.

I noticed Hunter notching an arrow at the corner of my eyes, aiming it at Herobrine. I looked to her with astonishment. Why did she want to pick a fight with him? She would die if she launched the arrow. I looked back to see him staring at her with intense eyes. "This is not the last time you will see me," he growled. "I will be back." Then, he gave a devilish grin and vanished without a sound.

Everyone relaxed when he vanished. That was until Morgana stepped in front of me. "Come on, we need to check on Gameknight," she told me with a cold tone before walking away toward Gameknight. I watched her walk away before slowly getting back to my feet. I felt myself feel sore all over, and weak from the heat of the Nether. Once I regained myself, I followed her. Morgana reached Gameknight's side first, soon I approached the two.

I looked him over to see he was in bad condition. 'Man, he did a number on this user,' I thought, feeling sorry for Gameknight.

"Do you still have some potions left?" Morgana asked me, I was kocked out of my thoughts, looking at her if I did not hear her for a moment. When I realized what she had said, I nodded. "Then use it. He will need it."

I stepped forward nervously. He looked like he was going to die right then and there. He was barely able to keep himself up. Looking into my inventory, I grabbed out a splash potion of healing, tossing it at the ground he was on. The bottle broke, letting the liquid fizz up and healing him. I stood back a bit as he stood up after a few moments.

Gameknight looked at me. "Thank you," he said, sounding exhausted.

"Any time," I calmly said, feeling anxious.

When he felt like his old self again, he looked me over. Seeing as I was fine, he got instantly angry. "Why did you risk your life?!" He growled. Now I could understand this emotion. He had been really worried. "I had specifically told you to help Morgana!"

The village witch stepped forward, she did not look pleased with Gameknight's scolding. "And she did," she sternly told him, " and I told her to help the others."

Gameknight looked at Morgana. "She could have died!"

"But she did not," Morgana argued. "She fought well, so I told her to help. I made sure of it she lived. She had healing potions."

Gameknight seemed to relax after that. A deep growl could be heard from him as he looked irritated. Then, he sighed to calm down. He looked back at me with faint anger still in his eyes. "I cannot deny it, but you did fight decently. If you had not, you would have been dead," he glared at Morgana for a moment.

"Do I still need your tiny body guards?" I asked, looking annoyed at the idea of having Monet and Stitcher watch over my safety.

Gameknight shook his head. "No, you have proven you are loyal and can fight well. You are not required to be watched; but," he said that word sternly, "you still will have to follow my rules."

I nodded agreement. At least I will not be watched anymore. "That I understand. A leader must lead." Like that was not new. I was used to being told what to do.

Gameknight thought to himself for a bit. "Let us get what we need, and get out of here," Gameknight finally said, making his way to the group.

"Already did," Morgana said. "We can leave now."

Gameknight stopped to seem surprised, but nodded then continued to head toward the exhausted group. "Let us head out!" He called out to the group before making his way to the Nether Portal with the group in tow. They seem too exhausted to move, but did so anyways. They seemed pleased about being able to leave.

Along the way, Monet and Stitcher fell in line with watching over me. 'Great~' I thought miserably. I was about to say something to them, but decided against it. Gameknight would tell them eventually. First, I wanted to be out of this place. The fighting and heat had caused me too much of my stamina.

It took us a few minutes, but we all finally reached the portal, exiting back to the Overworld. The air felt cold to me as I stepped out of the portal. I loved it. The only problem was that it had become night. "Alright, set up camp!" Gameknight ordered. "When that is complete, I will need a talk with all of you." They all nodded, getting immediately to work with making make-shift walls and archer towers.

The air rejuvenated me, so I helped with whatever I could. I was on my own when I took a tree to watch for mobs. "Is this tree taken?" I heard Monet ask as she stood beside me. I shrugged, looking across the land for the mobs. "Gameknight told Stitcher and me that you are not needed to be watched anymore," she told me. "Stitcher seemed pleased."

"Then why are you here?" I asked, feeling the nice cool breeze.

"Just to see how you are feeling," Monet replied. I looked at her to see she was not lying.

"I am doing well," I said, feeling like my usual self again. "Er... th-thanks." I gave a weak smile.

"Any time," Monet smiles back. "So," she began, looking as if she was unsure of what she really wanted to say, "what are we going to do about Herobrine? I mean, you work for him. You could have sided with him, but you did not."

I shrugged. I could hear Gameknight talking with the group about me. "I have honestly no clue. All I know is that if I screw up, I would be of no use to him." I looked over the distant field biome. "All I know is that I just have to follow you guys. Even if that means the death of me."


End file.
